Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
History Origin Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to parents Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force as soon as he was eligible. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur who had been a member of the Green Lantern Corps crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Selecting a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3600 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. While training, he learned that Sinestro had been subjugating Korugar using the ring. He reported these acts to the Guardians. He then battled Sinestro and was victorious. Sinestro then got expelled from the Corps and banished to the Antimatter Universe, finally becoming a sworn enemy of the Corps and then got a new Qward power ring, beginning his revenge. As Green Lantern, he patrolled the galaxy and went on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. Green Lantern Justice League of America Green Lantern was one of the founding members of the Justice League of America, along with The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. This group first banded together when they met to fight Appellaxians invading the planet, and realized that they worked much stronger as a team than any of them could have individually. Hard Traveling Heroes Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who, along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West, the third Flash. Star Sapphire Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. Parallax One of the greatest secrets kept by the Guardians was that their infamous yellow impurity was in fact an ancient monster named Parallax who they had imprisoned in their Central Power Battery. Parallax was the physical embodiment of fear on the Emotional Spectrum, the opposite of the green willpower. After the greatest tragedy of his life took away everything he held dear, Hal became susceptible to fear, and the monster gained root in his consciousness through his ring. Through influencing his actions, it would eventually possess him and turn him into one of the greatest villains the universe had ever seen. Emerald Twilight Hal Jordan's home Coast City had been completely destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongul during Reign of the Supermen in a gigantic explosion, reducing it to a smoldering crater and all 7 million inhabitants dead. Returning to Earth after the events of Trinity, Green Lantern was horrified, immediately went after Mongul and beat the crap out of the galactic conqueror in single combat. Afterward, with everything he cherished piles of cinder and ash, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City in its entirety. This was a massive construct that required all of his ring's charge, and he began interacting with characters from his life who had perished in the slaughter. A projection of the Guardians was sent to him, furious that he was using his powers for personal reasons, and threatening him unless he immediately reported back to them for disciplinary action. Enraged that they would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of the Corps and try to punish him for his humanity, Hal, driven insane by grief, decided to meet them head on and clash with the men who had destroyed his life. In this state of madness, he was intent on obtaining their vast powers so that he might recreate all he had lost. A team of the Green Lantern Corps' greatest warriors were sent to oppose him, and stop him before he could reach their homeworld. Hal Jordan single-handedly went through Boodikka, Kreon, Graf Toren, Honnu, Jack T. Chance, Ke'Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. He left all those he defeated floating in space, and took their rings in his possession, adding them to his collection. Touching down on Oa, he killed Kilowog in combat. His greatest adversary Sinestro was released from imprisonment to act as the last line of defense, and Hal snapped his neck. Then, he entered the Central Power Battery and absorbed the energies inside... killing the Guardians and effectively destroying the entire Green Lantern Corps. He emerged in the new identity of Parallax. Zero Hour As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. Final Night Hal seemed to gain clarity, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Rebirth Some time later, The Spectre was without a host and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. Hal attempted to bend the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, using his powers to remove the Star Sapphire persona from Carol. However, the Spectre was the stronger of the two minds, and Hal had little success. But the Spectre had alternate motives for attaching to Hal Jordan. He explained to Hal that the parasitic fear demon known as Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery, having been awoken and directed to Hal by Sinestro. Though Parallax was able to supress Hal and take over the Spectre, Hal was able to fight off Parallax and separate both Parallax and the Spectre from his soul. Ganthet sent a beacon of light to guide Hal's soul back to his body, and Hal Jordan was reborn as the Green Lantern. Together, with Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog, they defeat Sinestro, foiling his ultimate goal of eleminating the Corps, re-imprison Parallax back into the Central Power Battery, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Sinestro Corps War Seeking to atone for his actions while under Parallax's influence, he has become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 once again. He also rejoined the Justice League, despite Batman's seeming mistrust of him. Hal also got a new test pilot job at Coast City, which he had subconsciously rebuilt while Parallax was reemerging. Hal later helped rescue various missing Green Lanterns from Hank Henshaw and the Manhuters on Biot, including some he had battled during his Parallax induced rampage toward Oa, as well as his former lover Arisia. During the Sinestro Corps War, Coast City was targeted for destruction by the Sinestro Corps, and Hal urged the city to evacuate. Instead, people all over the city put out green lights in support of Hal and the corps. Hal and Kyle Rayner were able to defeat Sinestro in hand to hand combat, and place him under arrest, ending the war. War of Light Rage of The Red Lanterns After the events of the Sinestro Corps War, Hal is one of the Green Lanterns chosen to escort Sinestro to Korugar, where he will be executed. However the escort team is ambushed first by the Sinestro Corps, and then by the Red Lanterns. The Red Lanterns captures Sinestro leaving both Green Lanterns and Sinestros behind to die. Hal and the rest of the Green Lanterns are rescued by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker. He accompanies Walker to Odym, the home of the Blue Lantern Corps, were he witnesses the induction of a new Blue Lantern Brother Warth. Hal argues with Ganthet about rescuing Sinestro, but agrees to rescue him. Hal reluctantly works with Walker and Warth to rescue Sinestro from Atrocitus. In a conversation with Walker he discovers that Ganthet is expecting him to join the Blue Lantern Corps as it's leader. On Ysmault he is captured by the Red Lanterns and hung on a cross next to Sinestro.However he is set free by the Blue Lanterns who arrive moments after the Sinestro Corps who free Sinestro. Hal tries to free Laira from the influnce of the red ring and is almost successful until Sinestro kills her. Finallly losing all control of his anger Hal attempts to murder Sinestro, which attracts a red power ring to him and inducts him into the Red Lantern Corps. Under the influence of the red ring Hal attacks both the Sinestro Corps and Blue Lanterns. Unlike the other Red Lanterns Hal can create contructs with the red ring. When Hal attempts murder Sinestro again Walker forces his blue ring on Hal in a attempt to free the Green Lantern from the red rings influence. The blue ring frees Hal restoring him to normal. He attacks Atrocitus when the red ring explodes, while Hal remains unharmed, wounding Atrocitus. Hal is wearing some sort of Green/Blue Lantern uniform. He asks Walker what he did to him, but Walker does not know. Agent Orange Hal returns to Odym with Saint Walker and Warth to try and remove the blue ring. He meets up with Ganthet and Sayd to tell them he will not abandoned the Green Lanterns to join the Blue Lanterns. Ganthet tells him this was never his intent to make him a Blue Lantern, but to become leader of the Blue Lantern Corps as Green Lantern, reasoning that Hal's willpower would be strong enough to power the whole Blue Lantern Corps. Less then thrilled of being thought of as a battery. Hal asked how to remove the blue ring. Ganthet said the only way to remove it is for Hal use up the rings charge, which he can only do if has a spark of hope. Hal is then called back to Oa by the Guardians so that they can remove the blue ring themselves. The Guardians are unable to remove the blue ring but continue to blast Hal with green energy in an attempt to destroy it. John stops them from continuing to blast Hal since it was having no effect. Salakk informs the Guardians that Stel had an encounter with an Orange Lantern. A hologram of Larfleeze appears from Stel's body. Larfleeze gives demands to the Guardians, however Scar destroys the hologram. Scar then requests a new law be made making the Vega System no longer off limits and that the Guardians get involved in the war themselves. Hal is one of the Green Lanterns chosen to travel with the Guardians to face Larfleeze. Larfleeze takes an interest in Hal's blue ring and decides to take him underground to separte him from the rest of the Lanterns. He demands Hal give him the blue ring. Hal has a conversation with Larfleeze were he learns that the Orange Lanterns are just constructs of the beings Larfleeze killed. After a brief battle, Hal agrees to give Larfleeze his blue ring, but only if Larfleeze tells him how he met the Guardians. Using the blue ring's recharging ablitiy to his advantage Hal creates an army of Green Lantern constructs to battle the Orange Lanterns. Realizing that Larfleeze's ring must be constantly recharged by his orange power battery to create his Orange Lanterns Hal tries to steal the battery. While holding the battery Hal is under it's influence, however Lafleeze takes his battery back and uses it to create a giant construct of himself. Unable to make a dent in his construct, Hal is frustrated that he is unable to make his Green right work. He knows that they'll beat Agent Orange, but he just doesn't see how. Suddenly, the Blue ring registers sincerity in Hal's belief that they will defeat Larfleeze, and unleashes a massive blast of blue light, destroy the Larfleeze construct. The ring then leaves his finger, and initiates a sector scan for Sector 2828. The Guardian make a new pact with Larfleeze but do not tell the Green Lanterns. The Blackest Night Hal meets Barry Allen the Flash at the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne. The two friends discuss Bruce's death and their own deaths. Hal tells Barry that his funeral was attended by many people even those from different times and universes, while his own tombstone was desecrated not by enemies, but by old allies do to his actions as Parallax. Hal believes that after Barry died villains became more deadly and the Justice League was no longer untouchable. After discussing the deaths of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman the pair leave. Hal then comments that Barry died a saint, whe he died a sinner. Hal, along with John, Guy, and Kyle attend a parade in Coast City on the anniversary of Superman's death, which has become a national holiday for fallen heroes and the people they failed to save. Hal thinks about the deaths that have affected the four Earth Green Lanterns such as: his father, Martin Jordan; Abin Sur; Katma Tui; John's wife; Alex DeWitt and Jade, both former girlfriends of Kyle. He mentions that Ice's return from the dead makes Guy the only one of the four with a happy ending. After the parade, Hal meets up with Barry at the Hall of Justice, where the two look over the JLA morgue, which contains mostly super villain remains. Hal explains that super villain remains are put in a vault since Dick Grayson uncovered a corpse harvesting ring. The conversation leads Barry to question how many heroes died since he was gone, which Hal shows him through his ring. The pair are contacted by Alfred, who tells them that Bruce's grave was dug up and his skull is missing. Hal and Barry go to Gotham to investigate, when the previously deceased J'onn J'onzz appears before them as a Black Lantern, telling them that they should both be dead. After fighting John, he retreats and Jordan and Barry continue investigating. He finds himself facing many of his deceased allies, enemies, and people he failed to save reanimated as undead Black Lanterns under the control of the Green Lantern Corps' ancient enemy Nekron. Hal finds himself not only teaming up with Barry Allen , who is also resurrected from his death, but also must work with his enemies Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and his former love Carol Ferris (who is now a Star Sapphire once more). He also allies with Saint Walker from the Blue Lantern Corps, Indigo Tribe member Indigo-1, and Guardians Ganthet and Sayd, in order to save the universe. When the black lantern's power lever reaches 100%, Scar arrives to Coast City with the Black Lantern. Black Hand then bids Nekron to rise, who then bids the Coast City deceased to rise as black lantern rings fall to their graves.Along the way, Hal and Barry battle their personal demons as they face the consequences of being resurrected. Soon a black power ring reanimates the skull that Black Hand stole into a Black Lantern Batman. As Batman coughs black power rings, headed for Superman, Green Arrow, Ice, Kid Flash, Superboy, Animal Man, and Donna Troy, Nekron reveals that it was him that allowed the heroes to be resurrected after their deaths. As their friends become Black Lanterns,Hal and Barry escape from the black rings' pursuit by going 2 seconds in the past. Ganthet then duplicates the rings of each respective power of the emotional spectrum in hope of aid from seven new Lanterns that are recruited for temporary membership in one of the seven Lantern Corps individually. Jordan is shocked to find the new Lanterns are in the forms of heroes and villains alike. While defending Coast City, the Lanterns encounter a Black Lantern Spectre and are hard pressed to defeat him, threatening Hal into almost becoming a Black Lantern himself. Remembering from the period in which he was possessed by the Spectre that Parallax is the one thing that the Spirit of Retribution fears most, Hal allows himself to be possessed by the fear entity once more in order to stop him. After the Spectre is freed from Nekron's influence, Parallax is kidnapped by a unknown being and the Spectre disappears after finding out that he has no power over Nekron. After finding out that Nekron was after the entity of White Light, he discovers that the entity originated on Earth, not Oa as the Guardians said. Hal realizes that the entity needs a host; similar to Parallax and Ion. As Hal attempts to leave Parallax, Sinestro tells him it's his destiny to be the host and not Hal. After Nekron separates Sinestro from the Entity, Hal bonds with and uses it's power to transform the resurrected black lantern heroes into White Lanterns, dubbing them the "White Lantern Corps". They revive Black Hand,Nekron anchor to the living plane, who then coughs up white power rings. A white ring enters the main Black Power Battery, reviving and freeing the Anti-Monitor. The Anti-Monitor then unleashed anti-matter at Nekron, through Nekron sends the Anti-Monitor back to Qward. Nekron is finally destroyed by white power rings,who go for Osiris, Captain Boomerang,Maxwell Lord, Aquaman,Hawkman,Hawkgirl, Hawk, Jade, Professor Zoom Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, and Dead Man, resurrecting the once dead heroes and villains.it leaves. Later Hal and Barry discuss the events of Blackest Night, and how the black lantern Batman didn't recognize them, giving them any hope that Batman is still alive, and where the Entity could have gone. Along a road, a crater forms with a White Lantern in it. The Brightest Day He was seen flying with Carol Ferris in jets. Sinestro then interrupts, exploding Hal's plane. Hal and Carol transform into their Lantern Costumes and Sinestro tells Hal that he's found a White Lantern in a crater on Earth. Hal infered that Sinestro couldn't lift the Lantern to which Sinestro says it wants Hal. They arrived at the crater and Hal and Carol try their chance at lifting the Lantern. They both failed, as Sinestro had, and liken the fallen Lantern to King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone. Carol tries once more, but then the Green and Yellow Lanterns try with her. This causes The White Lantern to speak, saying "HELP ME LIVE." This seems to send a jolt of pain and power through all those resurrected on Blackest Night and the three Lantern Corps members around the Lantern. Hal then falls to ground and when he rises he sees revolting visions of undead forms of the resurrected. The White Lantern repeats "FIND THEM" and Hal questions who. The Lantern then shows Sinestro, Carol, and Hal the five remaining Lantern Corps entities not captured by the mysterious cloaked figure who took Parallax and Ion. Hal then grabs the Lantern once again and it transports them to New York, where the Lantern voice says "Atrocitus will Help." They find Atrocitus, who has killed a train full of muggers but not innocents, making a blood ritual to find the Entities. He notices Parallax and Ion not on his map when the three Corps members meet with him. Star Sapphire says she notices sparks of love and Atrocitus attacks. He then creates a construct of Mera, Queen of the Sea, to attack Hal Jordan. Hal creates a shark in return but is then attacked by Lobo. Powers and Abilities Powers Indomitable Will: Hal Jordan's will has been described as the greatest in the universe. His power is only limited by his own imagination, making him one of the most powerful superheroes in the universe. He has defeated beings such as Sinestro, Mongul, and even the entire JLA on one occasion. In the future when his evil side, Parallax, went rogue and nearly destroyed and recreated the universe, an alternate Hal from the past was not only able to match Parallax's will but fought him to a stalemate, while the most powerful beings couldn't scratch him. Power Ring: Hal Jordan can shoot green laser beams from his power ring. He can also form consructs, by using his thoughts and the power ring to create an object that he can use to fight his enemies. The power ring can not affect any object that is yellow. However, on one occasion in a battle against Atrocitus, a member of the 5 Inversions, he created a construct of a jet. The jet overpowered Atrocitus who was lifting a yellow piece of Machinery. The jet smashed into Atrocitus and Sinestro returned Atrocitus back to the prison Ysmault. The power ring runs out of power after a time, and can only be recharged by a Green Lantern Battery. The power ring also supplies information when asked a question. Abilities Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Skilled Boxer Expert Pilot Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Former Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Blue Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Transportation *Various U.S. Air Force test jets, as well as self-powered flight via his Green Lantern ring. Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Former Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *White Lantern Power Ring Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. *In one continuity seen in "The Last Family of Krypton", its shown that Hal Jordan died in a test flight after Abin Sur was saved by Jor-El thus preventing Jordan from ever receiving a Green Lantern Power Ring. Trivia *In 2005 an action figure was created for his one and only appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2. Only 100 were created and were all personally signed by series creator Bruce Timm. Also the action figure came in a limited edition green and red variation of the normal Justice League packaging. All figures were given as gifts to production and promotion staff alike. This figure has now become the Holy Grail for any collector and go on eBay and other auction sites for thousands. See Also *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Gallery In Other Media .]] Animated *In 1967, Hal was featured in "The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure" either in his own shorts, or as a member of the Justice League of America. *Hal was later featured in "The Superfriends", first as a guest hero, then as a full member. * In 1996, Hal Jordan made an extremely brief cameo in the Superman: TAS episode, In Brightest Day.... During a fight between Kyle Rayner and Sinestro, a plane gets in the way. The pilots name can be clearly seen: Colonel Hal Jordan. * In 2003, Hal Jordan made an appearance in the Warner Bros. cartoon, Duck Dodgers in the Episode, The Green Loontern. In this episode. Captain Dodgers is in a mix up at the dry cleaners and takes Hal Jordan's costume and Power Ring. After running amok in the universe, Jordan finally catches up with Dodgers and takes back his ring. Several other Lanterns make animated appearances including Guy Gardner, Tomar-Tu and the Green Lampkin. In this appearance, Hal Jordan is voiced by well known director, Kevin Smith. * In 2005, Hal Jordan made a surprise, if brief, cameo in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2, where he was voiced by Firefly/Stargate SG-1 and Angel actor Adam Baldwin. In this episode, due to the result of an alteration in the time line. John Stewart is replaced by Hal Jordan. This replacement, however, only lasts around five mins airtime when time corrects itself. * In 2007 the story Justice League: The New Frontier was brought to the screen on DVD by Bruce Timm. Hal Jordan plays a main role in this story and is voiced by Buffy and Angel star, David Boreanaz. * in 2009 the feature length movie Green lantern: First Flight was released on DVD by Sam Register. The story revolves around the origin of Hal Jordan as Green Lantern. Christopher Meloni of Law & Order provides the voice for Hal. *In the fourth season finale of The Batman, "The Joining", the Justice League was introduced. Hal Jordan was included among its members, in a non-speaking cameo. He and the other members of the League play a role in the show's fifth season. He appears in the episode "Ring Toss", and in the finale "Lost Heroes", both times Live Action Film *Martin Campbell will direct a live action Green Lantern movie due for a release of June 17,2011 that will feature Hal Jordan and his first adventure as the Green Lantern. Berlanti will co-write the script with TV & comic book writers Marc Guggenheim and Michael Green. The comic books, Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn I and II, greatly influences the movie's plot with appearances from Abin Sur, Kilowog to Sinestro among other DC Comics characters including Clark Kent and Guy Gardner. In the movie, Jordan fights villains Legion and Hector Hammond while adjusting to being Sector 2814's new protector. Video Games *Hal is an unlockable character in the console versions of Justice League Heroes. ''He is the most expensive unlockable in the game. However, his abilities are identical to John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. *He is a playable character in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *A video game will be made for the live action film, released in 2011. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Jordan_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/hal-jordan/29-11202/ *http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Harold_Jordan Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Justice League Members Category:Former Red Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Orange Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members Category:Hybrid Lanterns Category:Multiple Lantern Corps